Quand cacher rimer avec gâcher
by Zwitties
Summary: La lionne et le serpent ont une liaison, mais quand les sentiments s'en mêlent, tout se complique...


Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà la première fiction que je publie sur le site, un petit OS sur le couple Dramione, qui j'espère va vous plaire. Bon malheureusement les personnes appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, seule l'idée de cette histoire est à moi. Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire, on se retrouve en bas chers lecteurs !

* * *

POV Malefoy

Elle m'effleura en me croisant, contact plus léger que la caresse d'une aile de papillon. Cela m'amena à me concentrer, je ne devais surtout rien laisser paraître alors que des milliers de frissons parcouraient mon corps. Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière, juste pour la voir un instant. Ses longs cheveux désordonnés cascadaient dans son dos, et j'imaginais ses formes menues sous sa robe de sorcière informe. Seulement, en la détaillant ainsi, j'aperçus également sa main, qui tient celle de ce traître-à-son-sang. La fureur me fait détourner les yeux quand elle glousse en le regardant, alors qu'un voile rouge assombrit soudain mes yeux. Je serre les poings, partagé entre l'idée qu'elle ne fait que protéger notre secret, et celle qu'en faisant cela elle me manque de respect. Comment peut-elle rabaisser quelqu'un de mon rang, elle qui n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe ? En suivant je me réprimande mentalement et je me mords la lèvre inférieure, regrettant cette pensée qui a trop vite fusé dans mon esprit. Je suis trop prompt à m'emporter quand il s'agit d'Elle, et cela me fait facilement retomber dans mes vieux travers. Alors que je me repasse mentalement la scène de la dernière fois où elle me l'a reproché, je m'aperçois qu'une voix féminine m'interpelle :

- Malefoy ? Hé, Drago chéri !

- Hmm ? Me contentais-je de répondre à cette stupide Pansy Parkinson.

- J'étais en train de te parler mais tu ne m'écoutais pas, à quoi pouvais-tu penser mon cœur en sucre ?

- Ce à quoi je peux penser ne te regarde pas Pansy, et c'est autrement plus important que ton incessant bavardage. D'ailleurs ce-dit bavardage m'ennuie, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Oh excuse-moi mon nounours, mais c'est juste que…

Je cessais de l'écouter, préférant retourner dans mes pensées. Quelle idée avait eu mon père de me fiancer à cette pie idiote ! Il aurait pu choisir n'importe quelle autre sang-pure, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver une seule autre fille aussi barbante que Pansy… Il aurait pu chercher quelqu'un qui avait un minimum de conversation et de caractère, en fait quelqu'un qui ressemble un minimum à ma lionne au tempérament de feu…

POV Neutre

Il pénétra dans la pièce, et son regard flamboyant tomba bien vite sur la jeune fille qui était déjà là. Elle était plongée dans un énorme grimoire, ses cheveux ébouriffés effleurant la table sur laquelle elle était penchée. Drago s'avança discrètement jusqu'à se trouver à trois mètres de la table, et s'adressa à la brune, la voix un peu trop dure pour avoir l'air de plaisanter.

- Alors ça va, tu t'amusais bien avec ton Weasley tout à l'heure ?

- Je pourrais savoir de quoi tu parles ? Lui répondit Hermione en relevant la tête vers le blond, l'air ennuyé.

- Tes petits gloussements d'adolescentes, la façon dont tu le touches en semblant vouloir le caresser. Comment peux-tu flirter avec lui, la simple vue de sa tignasse rousse me donne envie de vomir !

- Serais-tu jaloux, Malefoy ?

La brune repoussa le livre et se leva, ses yeux chocolat fixés dans ceux aciers de son amant. Elle s'approcha de lui, féline, comblant la distance entre eux jusqu'à que leurs souffles se mélangent. Mais si d'habitude la proximité du corps de la lionne le rendait fou, là la lueur amusée qu'il voyait dans ses yeux le vexa, et il lui répondit avec toute la hargne dont il disposait.

- Jaloux qu'il ait les faveurs d'une miss je-sais-tout, née moldue par-dessus ça ? Je peux savoir pour qui tu me prends, Granger ? Je suis l'héritier Malefoy, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Oh que oui tu es jaloux, tu croyais que je t'appartenais peut-être ? Je croyais pourtant qu'on était d'accord, nous deux c'est du sexe et c'est tout. Je suis là pour prendre du plaisir, pas pour supporter ton petit caractère.

Drago voulut se retourner pour quitter la salle, mais Hermione le rattrapa par le bras, et l'empêcha de bouger. Avec une pointe de mépris et de pitié dans le regard, la lionne s'agenouilla devant le blond, et commença à défaire les boutons de son jean. Il ne fit rien ni pour la repousser ni l'encourager, et Hermione se chargea des préliminaires. Cependant le serpent n'y mit pas une once de volonté ni de passion, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il ne fit pas un mouvement et ne dit pas un mot de l'heure qui suivit, et ce fut la lionne qui le chevaucha quand ils couchèrent ensemble. Une fois ce qu'il voyait là comme une besogne fut finie, il se rhabilla, et partit toujours sans un mot ou un regard.

Hermione pensa à toutes les autres fois où ils se retrouvaient pour leurs parties de plaisir. Celles-ci se terminaient d'habitude toujours par une conversation sur l'oreiller, ils passaient une heure ou plus à parler de tout et de rien, et à rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais en partant ainsi le serpent brisa leur rituel, et ce fut ainsi que la brune sut qu'ils ne se reverraient plus pour leurs rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

Cinquante ans plus tard…

- Maman, tu as lu la Gazette aujourd'hui ?

Hermione reposa sa fourchette et se tourna vers son fils. Hugo ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, les mêmes cheveux roux, le même air gauche et maladroit avec les filles. La sorcière eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que son bébé aurait son diplôme de médicomage dans un mois à peine. Le temps avait passé si vite, mais elle était aussi si fière de lui.

- Non, pas encore, ils parlent de quelque chose d'important ?

- Un véritable mystère pour notre médecine ! Tu te souviens que Drago Malefoy a eu un accident il y a six mois ? Eh bien ça fait aussi six mois qu'il est en mort cérébrale, tout son corps est mort, sauf son cœur ! On a tout essayé pour l'arrêter à l'hôpital, c'est pas une situation possible pour sa famille, mais rien de ce qu'on a pu faire n'a marché… Il est dans une espèce de période de transition entre la vie et la mort, comme s'il attendait quelque chose pour enfin pouvoir mourir, c'est incroyable…

Hermione se retourna une dernière fois pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait aperçue, puis elle s'introduisit dans la chambre à pas de loup. Drago était allongé là sur un lit, une couverture jusqu'au menton, et la peau aussi pâle que l'oreiller que lequel sa tête reposait. La brune s'approcha, et elle passa la main dans les cheveux de l'ancien serpentard. Lui qui avait toujours eu de si beaux cheveux, d'un blond platine éclatant, les avait à présent d'un gris terne. De nombreuses rides s'étalaient autour de ses yeux, et sa bouche semblait légèrement crispée, comme s'il souffrait. La lionne eut mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, et elle s'assit au bord du lit, posant maintenant sa main sur la joue du malade.

- Oh, Drago… Oui je sais, c'est la première fois que je t'appelle par ton prénom ! Mais je ne suis pas venue pour plaisanter, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair entre nous. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire pendant toutes ces années, et apparemment le moment est venu… Ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, que nous deux ce n'était que des parties de jambes en l'air… Ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, et pourtant tu m'as crue si vite ! Mais comprends-moi s'il te plait, j'étais obligée. Tu ne supportais déjà pas qu'on ne se voit qu'une fois par semaine, et tu supportais encore moins la comédie qu'on devait faire pour cacher notre liaison. Parce que oui, comme toi avec Pansy, moi et Ron ce n'était que du cinéma, et ça me dégoutait de le toucher quand c'est dans tes bras que j'aurais voulu être… Et si on s'était avoué nos sentiments, qu'on était sortis ensemble, tu n'aurais plus pu accepter tout ça. Alors j'ai sacrifié le bonheur que j'aurais eu à t'aimer vraiment, et à recevoir ton amour en retour. Je me suis sacrifiée, pour que toi tu puisses me haïr, et ainsi passer à autre chose. Mais tu dois comprendre que c'est le destin qu'il faut blâmer, lui qui nous a mis dans des camps adverses, lui qui ne nous a accordé que quelques heures de discussion sur l'oreiller… Parce que Drago, mon chéri… Je t'aimais, bien sûr que je t'aimais, plus que tout le reste, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement après ce qu'on a partagé ? Ça n'a jamais été que toi. Et je n'aime encore que toi de cette force, tous les autres, ceux qui partagent ma vie, c'est en dessous de ce que je ressens pour toi… Adieu, mon amour…

Hermione effleura les lèvres du blond avec les siennes, dans un doux mais amer dernier baiser. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre discrètement, et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle entendit un médicomage s'écrier :

- Le cœur de Monsieur Malefoy vient de lâcher, il a enfin trouvé la paix !

* * *

Donc d'abord je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir lue, et j'espère très fort que vous avez un minimum apprécié cette histoire. Pour m'en faire part n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, que ça soit pour dire que vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des critiques (constructives hein ^^). Si vous voyez des fautes aussi, parce que j'ai horreur de ça… Et n'oubliez pas, les review sont le salaire de l'auteur !


End file.
